


Frankie looks good today

by tobiismycat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Panties, someone let their dick do the talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Its hot and its finals week at school, Frank has nothing to do but sit in the sweltering art room waiting for finals week to end.then he has a wardrobe malfunction





	Frankie looks good today

Today was one of the last days of class, and Frank was starting to wonder if showing up was worth it. It was hot as hell in the stuffy little art room, and the clock seemed to be going slower than usual. Just a little longer to go, Frank thought, resting his head on the table in front of him, waiting for the rest of his history class took their final exams.

When he had woken up that morning, and saw the 90-degree forecast, he had decided that he was going to be comfortable and wear whatever the hell he wanted to. So, with only the bare minimum of shame, he slipped on the pale gray and pink striped silk panties.

Usually, Frank would make sure to wear a pair of pants that covered him completely, but today he was feeling a little adventurous. On went his favorite navy skinny jeans over top, they had a hole in the thigh high up, and normally he wouldn't wear them, for fear that the underwear would show, even if the hole was on the very inside thigh. But it was hot and Frank was cranky, so he just slid on a longer shirt that went down to his thighs and deemed the potential fashion accident avoided. 

Class was boring as hell. It was much too hot to move, even though the students were allowed to play with the art supplies quietly. Frank just slouched in his chair as comfortably as possible and buried his nose in a book. He didn't realize that with the way he was sitting, comfortable with his legs spread like most guys did, that the hole in his jeans was not only on show, but was tearing a little wider. 

Gerard did though, no matter how much he wished he hadn't. All he wanted to do was spend the class making Mikey cool pictures as a reward for completing his history final, but his eyes had caught the flash of gray when he walked by the table to get something off the shelf. His face was bright red as he stopped and stared at what was definitely not boys underwear, accompanied by a sudden urge to drag Frankie to the nearest bathroom or closet.

 _How would you even a subject like that anyway? You can’t just walk up to a guy and say, “Hey man can I stick my hand in your pants?_ ” Gerard thought to himself. Still staring at the pretty gray and pink fabric, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the art teacher Mr Hall, “are you alright? You look like you need to go to the nurse,” the taller man asked.

Gerard looked up and squeaked “uhm, yes actually that would be great I feel really awful all of a sudden.” This was the one and only time Gerard had lied so thoroughly, so the teacher believed him. “Frank! Come walk Gerard to the nurse,” he shouted to loud across the quiet room, making the other students jump. Someone whined as their can of paint spilled. Gerard turned even darker red and his insides felt like they had tangled into knots.

Frank hopped up, instantly, groaning slightly, as he stretched his back. The teacher's voice always managed to get his attention, even if it was negative. He'd managed to completely lose himself in his book, and then . . . then he had to stop. He took the older boy's hand, gently tugging him toward the door. "Mmkay, Gee, let's go..." He murmured, gently. Gerard was the one person he actually had a soft spot for. As soon as they'd left the class, he turned to the other boy and murmured, "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I, uh, feel hot all of the sudden and my belly hurts," he whined, trying to lie his way out of his sudden attraction to his brothers friend. As they passed the bathroom Gerard took a deep breath and in a second had his choice made. “Frankie maybe I don't need the nurse, it's cold as hell in the bathroom normally," he lied, the boys bathroom would be empty for the rest of the day, students weren't allowed to use the main bathrooms during testing and all used the teachers bathrooms.

"Oh, uh, okay…?" Frank mumbled. Anything to help him, he supposed. He led him into the bathroom, gently, trying to help him. He didn't think the bathrooms were that cold, but if it helped Gerard…why not? Okay, so maybe he was harbouring a slight crush. He couldn't, though, Mikey would kill him. And he was older, and he probably didn’t even know who he was, and... shit. He gently let go of his hand, "Better?"

This was absolutely Gerard’s chance.


End file.
